


I Don't Like You

by PeachyLana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dominant Loki, F/M, Gen, Hope you like banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLana/pseuds/PeachyLana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki visits Jane's lab at night and Darcy happens to be working late.  Eventual Loki/Darcy smut.  Post The Dark World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy was slightly out of her element, but that was the case in most scenarios. She wasn't the super smart science-y type like Jane, more of the Star Wars and comic book variety nerd. She was often ignored, and that suited her just fine. It wasn't until she opened her mouth that people noticed her existence, and they usually weren't too happy about it. Like Jane right now.

"Did you have to get into an argument about politics?" Jane sighed. "Here, of all places?" She waved her hands to the large room of stuffed shirts.

"People don't appreciate the fine art of debate," Darcy straightened her glasses with a small smirk. "He's the one that flipped out. I'm not gonna just stand by if that moron wants to spout rhetoric he's regurgitating from biased news outlets."

Darcy Lewis shined at calling people out for their bullshit. It always felt good to put people who thought themselves superior to others in their place. So what if they had money, or a fancy degree? She was used to the disgusted reaction to her blatant replies. "No tact," they'd say. She had tact; she just didn't give a fuck enough to use it.

A waiter walked by with a tray of filled champagne flutes and Darcy stopped him with a raise of her empty glass. "Thanks, man," she said casually trading out for a new one, getting a small smile from the formally dressed employee.

"There's a LOT of potential grant money here, okay, so…" Jane was always so afraid to step on toes. "Let's try to get some instead of scare them away."

Darcy fought the eye rolling, especially when Jane gave her that pleading look. "You don't want to work for anyone who's scared of the two of us. Our work is terrifying. I'm saying we need to get Stark involved."

Jane laughed, "Oh please, and how would we get to him?"

"Umm, your beefy boyfriend," Darcy pointed at her still holding her flute, luckily not splashing it. "Why the hell didn't you bring the big lug? You know how much people would be all about giving us dough if they had a freaking Avenger to back us up? He's buddy-buddy with Tony, right?"

Jane swirled the bubbly liquid in her glass. "If buddy-buddy means they met once and never spoke since."

"That sucks," Darcy said taking another sip. "Just like this party."

Darcy and mornings didn't exactly get along. She preferred to get to work late and stay until the evening. Now that they had a real lab and workspace Jane got there at the crack of dawn. Ian even managed to get there at a decent hour, but it was nice to roll in last and have a few hours at the end of her work day alone. When she could crank up the music and do some mundane data entry that anyone could do. Now being a paid intern, it was almost an obscene amount of money for her skill-set. But she had been stepping up more and trying to let Jane and Eric mentor her while she mentored her new boyfriend. And hell, it sucked teaching people things.

"Ugh, always so cold in here." She was sick of the winter weather and turned on her tiny space heater, typing with her hat, scarf and fingerless gloves next to a very large mocha latte Ian had gotten for her before he left. "Mmmm, I love you Starbucks."

She paused in her computing to return a text when a man blatantly walked into the room, right past her in some insane leather outfit with hints of metal. Darcy paused reminding herself that she didn't smoke any weed so opened her mouth to say something. He waved his hand at the source of her classic rock music and it silenced.

_What?! _She silently mouthed, watching wide-eyed. There was a difference between mouthing off at a moronic dick at a party and a psycho who could remotely shut off an iPod with some jazz hands. She raised a brow when he picked up one of Jane's notebooks, snickered at the writing, and then dropped it to the floor.__

"Um, excuse me," she finally said with a frown. The man paused, then slowly turned, as if shocked she was even in there. He cocked his head at her curiously as if she was some sort of creature he never seen before.

She squirmed under his gaze, biting her lip NOT to say anything about his crazy outfit. This is why she should have kept carrying a weapon on her. Did he even speak English? His look creeped her out with long, dark hair, pale complexion, and bright eyes that bored into her soul. Seriously, this guy needed some sun; probably has a major vitamin D deficiency. Maybe it was his insane clothing choice, but he reminded Darcy of Thor, maybe it was his towering height. _Jesus._

"Can I, uh, help you with something?" She slowly stood up, trying to look official but not threatening. Threatening…right. It was then that, Jane's description of Thor's supposed dead brother, from her short trip to Asgard, visibly clicked in her head. And then the very brief, blurred television feed of the attack on New York from years ago followed. _Wow. _If this guy was Thor's no good brother, he was NOT what she pictured at ALL. The pause waiting for his answer was starting to bother her. He slowly walked towards her with a fluid grace that she reluctantly found impressive.__

Well, if he was deciding whether or not to kill her, then she should have probably made a run for it, or just sat silently. Darcy did neither and took a couple steps toward him.

"Is there a reason you're here, after business hours…if we even had business hours, going through my friend's research, and then throwing it on the floor? Who just throws stuff on the floor?" _You're cool, you're calm and in charge. _She gave herself a mental pick-me-up. She had the power to intimidate guys and girls without even trying. If bluntness was a superpower she'd be all over that shit.__

This guy…Loki, if you could call him a "guy" wasn't intimidated. He raised a brow and smirked. From the look of it, he sure as fuck wasn't going to pick up Jane's book. Darcy's heart thudded in her chest, and she wasn't sure if it was purely fear-based. He squared his shoulders and took a few more steps toward her, reeking of power.

"You needn't ask as if you didn't know." He turned away from her then glanced back over his shoulder with an amused smile. "You know who I am."

She wasn't prepared for his voice. The accent, the richness oddly fit him perfectly and his emphasis on words exhibited intelligence a whole lot greater than Thor.

Darcy shifted in her spot. "They said you were dead," she breathed in hard. Was he the good guy or the bad guy? From the stories Jane and Thor told, he seemed morally ambiguous leaning on the crazy evil side more than altruistic. He did kill a whole lot of fucking people the last two times he visited Earth, she was close to being on that list after he sent a power ranger-esque robot to their town. But according to Jane, he saved her TWICE and nearly got himself killed in the process…before he really got killed….or now not killed all. She shook her head in confusion.

"Yes, because that's what I want them to think." He idly picked up another read out of coordinates and sighed irritably. "Still as primitive as ever and barely legible."

"As primitive as ever, yet here you are going through our stuff. And my handwriting is perfectly legible, thankyouverymuch!"

He regarded her silently for a moment, but his green eyes pierced her with his overwhelming disdain. Darcy pursed her lips and tried to go the more amicable route. "I can get you an answer if you'd just tell me what you were looking for, instead of scrounging around for it and messing up our stuff."

Loki's jaw was taut with annoyance. "The backlog of interferences over the last year." Darcy was just thankful he answered, even if he rubbed his temple in irritation.

Now Darcy quirked a brow, but sat back down in her chair. "Why? There's hasn't been anything that came up."

He clasped his hands behind his back using his height to look even more menacing, and narrowed his eyes at her. "You talk far too much. Just do it."

She whipped her head up. "You know for me helping you out, you don't need to be such a jerk about it."

"And for a woman who comprehends who I am, I'm shocked at how much you run your mouth," he said sharply with a slight tilt of his head.

She glanced away to the computer bring up the file he wanted. "You helped Jane; you can't be that bad of a guy."

He sneered, and Darcy jumped as he appeared right next to her. _How the hell did he move so fast? _"Hey, I'm printing it out now," she said and quickly moved to give herself distance, handing him the data, which he ripped out of her hand. "Um, you're welcome!" She haughtily replied to his rudeness.__

Loki ignored her comment, and Darcy slunk back to her desk, picking up her coffee. Luckily, it was still warm. She smirked to herself, but couldn't help it she had to get more information. "Thor and Jane will be glad to know you're not dead."

His eyes moved from the piece of paper in his hands to her face and a small, cold rush of fear crept up her spine. "You will not utter a word of this, mortal."

"Okay, okay," Darcy waved her hands before he could continue; sure he would list all the tortuous details of her slow, painful death if she did. She took off her scarf and hat; the room was suddenly very warm and she was aware at how ridiculous she must look, and really annoyed that she cared. "I didn't see anything," she sat on the desk, trying to not be obvious about playing with her phone. Oh, she wanted to take a picture of him badly, so badly even if it would get her murdered. She glanced up to see if sneaking a shot was doable, but he was looking directly at her instead. She flushed and hoped he didn't read minds.

"Hm?" She made a questioning noise with false innocence.

"You are a bizarre woman," he said with a combination of displeasure and intrigue.

She lifted her chin exaggeratedly with a smile, as if he just told her she was the prettiest woman he'd ever seen. "I'll take that as a compliment."

He laughed. Well, Darcy took it as a laugh. He really just made a small noise that displayed reluctant entertainment. Oh hell yeah, making the God of Mischief laugh was as good as it got. Even a super villain wouldn't kill the comedic relief, right?

"Anyway, I told you there was nothing there," she said nodding to his hands. He exhaled and dropped the data on Jane's desk. "You should listen to me next time. Contrary to what most people think, I actually know what I'm talking about…sometimes. And can you stop dropping stuff around here? We don't have a cleaning crew. I've tased people for less than that."

He still had a baiting smile on his lips, but refused to look at her and walked to the exit.

Darcy suddenly spoke up again, when she should have just let him leave. "So do you want me to, you know, give you a call if anything turns up? I'm sure a multi-dimensional traveling guy like you has a cell phone." Now she was just blatantly causing trouble.

Loki barely turned his head. "I'll be back in due time."

"Oh." Darcy let out the surprised burst of air. "I mean cool," she paused. That lacked her usual smart-alecky style, but she was pushing her luck anyway. The door closed behind him; Darcy exhaled a huge breath she'd been holding and collapsed back into her chair. "What the fuck just happened?"

Darcy would have chalked that up to anything, but she was stone cold sober, and the aftermath of the God of Lies proved that it indeed happened. "Aww man," she realized she had to clean up and reorganize all his mess or explain it to Jane in the morning. She SHOULD tell Jane and Thor. Why the hell not? Thor, and maybe even some of the other cool super friends, would protect her if Loki did decide to kill her for talking. BUT there was a terrible part of her that wondered what he was after, and maybe that would be the better decision, to wait and see. She didn't think he'd kill her…yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

Darcy spun in her chair to look at Jane as casually as possible. She required more Loki information, but needed a nonchalant way to bring it up. Something a little less obvious than, 'Hey so, you've met Thor's psycho dead brother, what do you think of him?'

It didn't help that Jane wasn't keen on discussing any of that since her visit to Asgard ended up with half of her boyfriend's family dead…as far as they know of.

The fact that Loki intimidated her was bothersome and thoughts of him began to take root in her brain. Guys never intimidated her before, plus she and Intern Ian hooked up just fine. Hell, I initiated that! Darcy tased the fucking god of thunder and could hold her own one-one-one with that male supermodel without swooning. Okay, maybe just a little swooning, but Loki was different. Darcy shuddered as a chill ran up her spine. Just thinking his name in her head made her wonder if he could hear her. _Oh shit, maybe I'm conjuring him up right fucking now!_

__"Loki can't read minds right?!" Darcy blurted it out, getting all Erik, Jane, and Ian's attention. "I-I mean couldn't read minds," she said again although this time in an overly subdued voice._ _

__"Loki?" Jane scrunched her forehead in confusion, looking up from her spot on the floor with scattered pieces of broken electronic devices spread around her._ _

__"No, even with the Tesseract he couldn't do that," Erik said stiffly and eyes narrowed suspiciously._ _

__Man, Erik was still _pissed _at that dude.___ _

____"Where on earth did that question come from?" He asked._ _ _ _

_____Yeah Darcy, why the hell did you bring that up?! ____ _ _ _

______"Psshh, just popped into my head is all. Too much caffeine today," she said quickly rising from her seat and taking her coffee with her. "I'm gonna take a coffee break."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jane looked to Ian. "Have you noticed her acting weirder than usual today?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ian leaned back in his chair and thought hard. "Than usual? That's a wildly sliding scale."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______Loki nearly ignored the heavily clothed creature in the corner again. Apparently there was a woman beneath the layers of oversized Midgardian garb. From the last visit he caught her blue eyes behind the thick frames obscuring her face, long wavy brown hair and pale skin. There was nothing even remotely exceptional about this girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______With her back to him, she was completely unaware. Loki watched her walk across the room and stopped suddenly, as if she could detect his presence, but heard her sigh and speak to herself aloud._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Relax, Darcy. You are getting too damn paranoid," she muttered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Loki stepped up behind her with a smile. How should he toy with her? _So many options. _There was no time to make a decision; she abruptly turned and right into him. She screamed and flailed falling to the ground, while he stood there impassively.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Loki smirked. "Well that was easy enough." He didn't attempt to help her, but she didn't appear to expect it anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Jesus, Loki!" Darcy shouted, quickly getting to her feet and involuntarily punching him in the chest like she usually did when one of her jerk brothers scared her. And nearly broke her hand in the process; she also noticed he didn't budge when she ran smack dab right into him. "What the hell are you made of concrete?" Then Darcy realized she just punched a fucking god._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Loki only grinned, which put her even more at unease, especially with the look of satisfaction that spread onto his face. Darcy didn't recall him being this good looking the last time. Maybe it was because he looked almost human when he sincerely smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So you _do _know my name, mortal."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Darcy caught her breath, still shaking off the shock, before suspiciously walking past him. "Can you not call me that? It's super creepy. I'm all for nicknames, but one that doesn't throw my impending death in my face would be nice."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Loki questioned whether she was a complete idiot or suicidal. He knew she did indeed fear him, so why risk her life to… _Is she still talking? _He finally became aware that she never stopped speaking, much to his displeasure.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Darcy waved her arms about as she continued to complain. It took a moment for him to pick up on context after zoning out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You know, I can give you my number, or hell, my email address to tell you that NOTHING happened. I even can go outside and scream it up to that that dude who watches everything, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Finally, Loki's apathetic expression changed, and his brow furrowed. She knew of Heimdall. It shouldn't have been that big of a shock considering she was friends with Thor's woman, but it still caught him off guard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I don't care, woman. Show me." He demanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Darcy clicked her tongue and spun to face him. "And now I think I'm liking 'mortal' better than 'woman'." She put a finger to her lip in thought before an idea hit her. "Oooh, call me 'wench' how about that?" She leaned toward him with a snarky smile. "If we're going to role-play I get to choose the name since you're apparently _terrible _at it." She gave him a once over for the first time, actually taking him in since he arrived. "I see you still have the leather thing going on."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I see your voice is still as grating as ever." Loki winced at the brash nasal tone coupled with her excessive hand gestures and vulgar, low class vocabulary. She was the worst that this pathetic realm had to offer. _And you wanted to rule these people. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Darcy smirked at his words, not offended by the jab, and put a hand to her chest wistfully. "So you remember me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Loki noted she enjoyed being played with, even when he threw insults at her. "Yes unfortunately, the walking pile of…" he paused looking over her hat and puffy vest, "laundry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Her cheeks flushed even at his dull appraisal. She cleared her throat and turned back to the monitors, but smiled wide, not knowing Loki could see her grin in the reflection of the screen. _Did she take that as a compliment? _Loki sighed, his head began to ache and he had a feeling it had to do with being within a ten foot radius of her.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Darcy bent over maneuvering through folders. Loki wandered around the lab again, trying to focus his attention anywhere but her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Don't touch anything!" She shouted over her shoulder. "But there's nothing interesting, again." She turned and walked toward him, and he grabbed the paper from her before she could even offer it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"For royalty you sure have shitty manners," Darcy grumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Loki could feel her eyes staring at him while he leaned against the cheap wooden furniture, going over the numbers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Darcy found herself glaring at him. Even his casual stance held an effortless grace that made her want to punch him. Her hand still throbbed from her last swing at him reminding her to hold back on the punching. It was time to get some answers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"So does everyone know you're alive up there?" Darcy asked pointing to the ceiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He glanced up at her, already aggravated at the direction this was going. "No."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Darcy scoffed. "Well, how did you manage that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Loki growled in warning. "That's none of your concern." _Your feeble brain couldn't comprehend it anyway. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Darcy ignored the not so subtle hint. "No one noticed? Not even those buddies of Thor's? By the way, I get the kick ass chick being in the group, but what's up with that dude straight up from an Akira Kurosawa film? Holy shit, you have space samurai!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He still wasn't looking at her, his lips a hard line. "Still doesn't explain the broken English." He tried not to smile, but it came through and she considered that a win._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Loki finally looked up. Insulting those idiots even from her was a nice touch, even if what she said made little sense. "They're a band of misfit fools that are nothing without their oaf of a leader."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Darcy nodded looking away, trying to keep her smile of victory in check. "I'm getting the sense that Thor is the 'oaf' of the group."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She pulled off her hat and ran her hair through her mess of long brown hair. Her fingers caught painfully in the loose tangles. "Ugh, how does it knot up when it just sits all day?" She growled to herself and looked into the black monitor of Jane's computer, using the reflection as a mirror. "So, are you doing this to, like, keep off of those aliens' radar that you failed or something? I assume they'd be pissed off since that whole plan fell through, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Darcy tilted her head unable to get a good look at herself. Pain shot through her arm when Loki grabbed her and threw her back against the desk, nearly overturning it. The rattling knocked a pile of stuff onto the ground and she was too scared to look over and see what it was. Darcy refused to let him know that she was terrified._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"What the hell?!" She shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The fury in his green eyes silenced her immediately. Apparently her words hit the nail on the head. Now to never speak of it again, if there was an again, because the handle of the desk drawer nearly impaled her in the back, and the expression of pain on her face gave his eyes a sadistic satisfaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Alright I get it!" She sputtered but his other hand grasped her face in a vice-like grip. Seriously, she never felt anything like it before. It felt like cold marble kept her head and arm completely immobile. Her wide-blue eyes stared at him in fear as he towered over her with a snarl. And with her glasses knocked askew and he was half-in half-out of focus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"This is one of the times you should learn to control your tongue," he squeezed for emphasis getting a squeak of discomfort from her lips. "Do not even for one moment think that I won't kill a useless creature such as yourself." Loki leaned in, speaking between gritted teeth. "Do we understand one another?" She tried to nod vigorously. "Good." He let her go with an extra push of his hand, her neck burned with pain akin to whiplash._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Darcy rubbed her face looking back at him, anger and fear fought for dominance in in her eyes. "Geez, didn't have to go all Hulk on me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously. She quickly recognized her error, and put up her hands in surrender. "Dude, you need to chill out a bit. I am NOT worth getting that pissed off over."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He almost smiled. _She's learning, about damn time. _"Finally, something astute out of that mouth of yours."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She leaned over, taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Can you give me an ETA of your next visit so I can be sure NOT to be here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Oh, so he was finally getting to her. Loki chuckled; she glanced up surprised, but squinting without her full vision. Loki could see her whole face for once, and the girl wasn't as homely as he first thought she was. "I thought you liked our visits." He taunted with a wry smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________A small caustic laugh escaped her full lips. "Well, I do enjoy getting manhandled by a murderous super powered alien as much as the next girl, but I feel like that's more appropriate for a third or fourth date."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Loki was reluctantly impressed. This woman had a never-ending supply of sass. "Yes, you look like the virtuous type." He sniped back with equal, if not more sarcasm. Loki's eyes raked over her, trying to draw something more out of her. The contradiction of both punishing and antagonizing her in the same two minutes wasn't lost on him. Logic didn't seem to apply in her presence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You have no idea," Darcy smirked at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Darcy couldn't get over how much she enjoyed bantering with him. Even under threat of death she reveled in conversing with one of the most dangerous beings in the universe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She turned to picked up her glasses and Loki smiled devilishly. Darcy looked back in his direction, then furrowed her brow in confusion. Loki knew all she saw was an empty room, even though he was still only a couple feet from her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"What? Nuh uh! I call bullshit, there's no way you can teleport!" She said aloud, sliding on her glasses as her eyes passing over him again while he grinned. She turned in an entire circle and even looked up at the ceiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She gave the lab one last glare. "Well, that was all very enlightening." Crossing her arms in the middle of the room, Darcy huffed with disappointment. "I thought the god of mischief would be more playful and not such a douche."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Loki had a feeling that she knew he'd still hear that. Did she have no sense of self-preservation whatsoever? He clenched his jaw, forcing his exit before his brother found evidence of his survival with that woman's corpse. He never thought he'd come across a being so reprehensible in the essence of grace, manners, and personality. And that was after he ran into Tony fucking Stark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________After having many lovers already in his still young life, Loki never once lowered himself to an option this close to rock bottom. When the hell did she become an option? Loki frowned; despite the fact that he found nothing about her even remotely worthy of his time and efforts, the fleeting thought that she might be an option sullied him. Sex and that wretched thing didn't belong in the same realm. _She wasn't an option. _The woman is a classless wench. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Did he just refer to her as 'wench'?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Loki growled, clenching his fist. "Fuck."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Well, thoughts on it are appreciated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Now well-reminded that Loki was still a freaking psychopath from his last visit, Darcy forced herself to mentally list the god's faults whenever her mind inevitably drifted to whether he'd return. She begrudgingly admitted his attractiveness, which was odd since Loki didn't quite fit her usual hipster, dorky and/or sweet mold.

Megalomaniac assholes with hair that put an 80's metal band to shame and carried a shitload of mental issues were not on her list of sexy qualities. Darcy never minded a significant height difference, but it creeped her out how Loki sure seemed to like towering over her. So what if he had enough charisma to sink the Titanic? He also threatened to _kill_ her. One does not erase the other, even if he did look good in bondage gear. "Oh no," Darcy winced, "I can't go down that rabbit hole." The last thing she needed was to associate Loki with anything sexual.

How did Loki think he was all that and a bag of chips? Darcy sighed; now her inner monologues ripped off Diablo Cody. _Lovely._ Darcy glared at the clock, and then returned to comparing the data from a few weeks ago to this morning. If she was right then maybe Loki wasn't so damn sneaky after all. _But if I'm right, then he should be here._ She aggressively gnawed on her pen, a habit that manifested only a few weeks ago.

"Just as refined as I remembered," Loki's breath hit her ear as he leaned over her shoulder.

Darcy squeaked in surprise, it was garbled with the pen still lodged in teeth like a horse bit. She fought the shiver that ran down her neck. Quickly composing herself, Darcy spun around in her chair and beamed him a blinding smile.

"Sup, home skillet? How goes it up in Cloud City?" The utter disgust on Loki's face even when oblivious to what she talking about, still made Darcy chuckle.

"My obscure pop culture references are wasted on you!" She shook a fist at him, already enjoying herself far too much. At this rate, she'll be dead within minutes. "Took you long enough; thought you'd be here hours ago."

Loki assessed her carefully, curious of the woman's sudden clairvoyance of anticipating his arrival. "How is it that I have mastered numerous languages on this pathetic realm and yet you can't manage one?" Her eyes lit up at his mockery, and Loki immediately cut her off before she could counter. "That's a rhetorical question; no need to voice every fleeting thought that bounces around in that lint trap you call a brain."

"Wow, now we're getting somewhere. Impressive comeback," Darcy said raising a brow, but internally struggled to keep her excitement in check. _Yes! Let's play._

_She really does like to be toyed with, doesn't she?_ Loki had already taken note, but the woman was just so damned abnormal. "Just being in your presence is taking a toll on my aptitude." He sighed with slight fatigue. "You're ceaseless vulgarities are starting to rub off on me."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Darcy gave him a long study up and down as she stood. "And by the way, you rock the fetish look pretty well. Bet it's a big hit at those Asgardian _Eyes Wide Shut_ orgies."

Loki smirked. "Is that what goes on in that licentious mind of yours?" Once again, Loki sensed she had an immediate retort, her blue eyes sparked with zeal and full lips quirked.

"You're gonna have to keep the vocabulary level on medium since I don't have my thesaurus with me today. Also remind me to never play you in Scrabble." She leaned back with a smile, a confidence that wasn't there before began to rise. "Changing topics from Norse god sex parties, I've been meaning to ask where you get the leather."

Loki watched Darcy curiously approach with a cautiousness to her step, but not fear. He narrowed his eyes, but didn't move as she ran a finger down the fabric on his shoulder. She grinned keeping her eyes on his body.

"Oh man, is it space leather made from space cow?!" Her attention moved to the metal on his chest and Darcy knocked on it with her knuckles. Loki stiffened at the contact, nearly hissing at her audacity. Darcy shook her head unimpressed and lifted her chin high to see his face. "Gold is so boring. A guy like you needs something cool like an alloy of adamantium and vibranium."

If hate had a visual then Loki channeled, embodied, and directed it right at her like an energy blast. "That's because Wolverine and Captain…never mind." Darcy sighed in disappointment, overly exaggerating to shadow the actual hurt in her chest. Darcy quickly composed a nonchalant attitude and rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd appreciate my humor, Loki."

"Is that what you mortals call humor?" Loki spat icily as he walked past her, unconsciously brushing off her touch from his clothing. "Why are you even here at this hour?"

"First of all, I'm hilarious!" She shouted, not about to let that slight slip by, and slumped back into her chair. Darcy let a tiny laugh pass through her lips. Was his other question a joke? _Alright, you asked for it._ ______________"______________ Secondly, you do realize that YOU cause readings on this," her show of cleverness was thwarted by not remembering the machinery's name that Jane had told her, "…meter thing?" _Damn it!_ Darcy inwardly cursed. That's right; she was distracted by a douchey ex-Asgardian prince at the time.

Darcy pointed at Jane's crude looking instrument. "Anyway, you knew I was here when you walked through that door. Or am I surprising the God of Deceit now?" She put both hands behind her head and kicked her Chuck Taylors up on the desk.

Loki questioned his new masochistic tendencies, why else did he continually punished himself with her unnecessary presence? His eyes slid lower then back up her, amusement blatant on his face, not even bothering to hide it. "As always, very classy."

Darcy followed his gaze and immediately remembered she wore a skirt, and even though a layer of leggings offered some comfort, embarrassment burned her face. Darcy immediately put her feet back to the floor, confidence out the window.

" 'Classy' says the orgy guy," she muttered.

Loki wasn't in the mood to banter about that. The fact that he shouldn't have been noticed at all needed to be addressed. His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Ignoring your inevitable lack of decorum and the obvious fact that you still _waited_ for me, I must return to the matter at hand. It's impossible that you knew I arrived, I didn't use the bifrost."

Too distracted coming up with a snarky comeback Darcy paused. "Bi-huh?" She asked, before the term clicked in her head, and hopped to her feet. "Oh rainbow bridge! That's my favorite Mario Kart level too." Darcy slapped a piece paper down on the desk, nodding her head towards it for him to look. He frowned and Darcy got the impression he didn't want her standing right beside him, so she gave his highness ample berth. She tugged at the neck of her black turtleneck shirt, feeling claustrophobic in it now.

Darcy still decided to explain her reasoning even if he could see it perfectly fine for himself. "As you can see, it's not really noticeable, pretty much looks like background noise, I just put two and two together when you last showed up. No one else would even think of it as anything since they, ya know, don't know you're alive." She aimlessly walked around the office and spun in a small circle. "I should be getting compensated for all this."

Loki took in the information with surprise, not considering that THIS girl of all people could find any correlation. Loki turned his head and eyed her. The little fool was turning in circles like a child. She wasn't layered in thick, woolen clothing. In fact, he almost didn't recognize her if it wasn't for the glasses. She had a semblance of shape that was actually reminiscent of a woman, especially with the tightness of her shirt. Any attractiveness he would have found was nullified by everything else about her. Like the way she puckered her lips and scowled like she ate something sour when he didn't respond to her "jokes" as she preferred. Even now, she stopped to bite her nail still yapping aloud.

"What was that about inevitable lack of decorum? You make me sound like a whore." Darcy exhaled loudly, realizing he wasn't even fucking listening to a word she said. "Anyway," she raised her voice to an obnoxiously loud level to get his attention, which worked when he glared at her.

"Why don't you tell me why you're really here," Darcy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

Loki's scowl softened as he took her image in again. She had such defined dark eyebrows that accented her heart shaped face, glasses and full lips. Her cheeks were flushed more than usual, and her eyes kept roaming him, when before she could barely look in his direction.

Finally the words she spoke registered in Loki's head. "No, you'd have to have sex and probably some skill to be a whore. And why would I tell you anything?" He asked, playing her bluff and walking forward with a sinister look. She pretended not to be shaken, which was more stupid than brave, in his eyes.

"Slamming my sexual prowess now? And because why not tell me? Are we having two separate conversations at once? This is getting confusing." Darcy wanted to keep the line of sex talk going. It was far too interesting to drop, maybe more so than his actual intentions of being on Earth to begin with, even if it was world domination.

She forced her eyes to his. "I already didn't say anything to your bro and my bff-cum-boss Jane. Ehh, that sounded gross," Darcy interrupted her own sentence. "I don't think I used that term right. But anyway, I'm not talking, and we BOTH know you're here for something else. FYI, nobody suspects anything. Especially when I'm purposely keeping records of your arrival a secret!" She picked up the piece of paper again, waving it around, and then slamming it back down on the desk. "So if you're not going to disclose you're master plan, at least a 'thank you' would be nice."

Loki didn't move his eyes from hers for one second, even while Darcy strained to keep eye contact, getting physically uncomfortable the longer it went.

"You're right," he said slowly and stepped forward. "I should thank you."

_You're not going to intimidate me_. Darcy wanted to yell that, but the words failed to make it past her lips. Mister towering, leather-clad, and smirky, lurked incredibly well. Since when was that appealing? What the hell was wrong with her? He'd make a great old school vampire, back when they didn't sparkle and ruin and entire genre. Darcy reigned in the nervous, racing thoughts as he stalked over to her.

Loki smiled, that fucking smile always laced with menace and made her heart clench. _Goddamn it._ She twisted her lips in anger. _He killed people you sicko_! Good looks do not overcome mass murder. Did gods have swagger? Because Loki had it in fucking spades.

"You're not as completely useless as I had thought you were."

That pathetically mocking bit of praise still raised her confidence by an inordinate amount. "You're a little rusty on the charm there," Darcy replied; daunted as he came up right in front of her. The fucking bastard knew how to play to her, and THAT freaked her out most of all.

Loki felt pity for the woman. This was _his_ game. She didn't stand a chance, and now it was time for her to realize she was out of her league.

"And what can I do to thank you for a job well done?" Loki's voice softened and his curious face appeared genuine.

"Some breathing room would be nice," Darcy lied and leaned away from him, but her feet were pinned in their spot.

Loki laughed. A bona fide laugh that Darcy felt in her stomach and withheld another shudder that coursed through her.

"You amuse me," he tilted his head slightly, taking in her entire being.

Well, Darcy found that oddly comforting and terrifying at the same time. That relaxed her tense body somewhat and she could think and breathe again.

"Because of my razor sharp wit?" She asked with a grin and cocked her head towards him, dramtically blinking her eyes.

He smiled wryly. "No, it's because you want to please me."

Darcy's mouth fell open in shock. "Where the hell do you get that from, buddy?" She indignantly poked him in his leather covered chest. "I do it so you won't maim or kill me."

Loki grasped her jabbing wrist in a tight hold.

_Shit, did you just poke the fucking GOD?!_

Loki chuckled. This uppity little thing goaded him even under duress. What an adorable defense mechanism.

She contemplated apologizing, but he didn't look like he was going to rip her arm off….at least she hoped not, but why take that chance? Darcy looked down at her trapped limb, then up to his face with her best deadpan expression.

"Um, I kinda have a boyfriend."

Loki instantly released her wrist and straightening his broad shoulders. His lips curled up in disgust.

"Why would you think-" He spat, but immediately halted. The little twat played him. Her mind was sharp, as much as he loathed admitting that.

Darcy knew that would work like a charm. She wouldn't lie. It kind of hurt that he was so completely offended, even if she did expect that response. She wasn't a beauty queen, but also not THAT bad. _You're also taken, so shut up!_

"That was way too easy, Loki. I thought you were good at this." Darcy ignored the inner voice that told her _not_ to mock the crazy guy.

He was more perplexed than bothered by her teasing. "Are you always this petulant?"

Darcy shrugged, smirking. "Usually more so."

"How exhausting," he said with weariness, running a hand over his temple.

"Aw come on, you like it!" Darcy questioned if he was tiring of her, but the small smile on his lips told her differently. That made it all worth it, and she wasn't about to stop now. Loki's attention was like crack and she only wanted more of it.

Darcy raised a brow. "What's the fun in absolute blind subjugation? I think you like forcing people to kneel."

"Is that so?" Loki wanted to hear more. The woman had that voracious look about her, meaning something preposterous was going to come out of that mouth.

"Of course, you get off on that junk. I don't get on my knees for just anyone, but when I do it's usually for another purpose." _Did I just joke about blowjobs to Loki?_ __________________________________"__________________________________ I am NOT propositioning you by the way."

Well, that didn't disappoint Loki. It took a few seconds of stunned silence before he reacted. What in the nine realms was this girl? She must be completely mad.

Darcy bit her lip in embarrassment. _Holy shit, you freaked him out._ What if he never came back? That thought bothered her more than she cared to admit. For once, she attempted to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah, see there, I kind of just blurt random shit out when I'm nervous….really anytime."

"No need to state the obvious," he replied dryly, and picked up a small device from her desk. "I should have expected that from you."

"Yeah, remember I have a lisenstious mind." Darcy took a step towards him as he inspected her iPod. "So get used to it."

Loki bit back a laugh, but not his smile. "Licentious." He corrected. "Perhaps you should stick to words you actually know. I'm sure the list isn't very extensive, but you will look less a fool."

He dropped her iPod unceremoniously on her keyboard, and Darcy's anxiety and nervousness temporarily vanished.

"Hey! How would you like it if I went to your lair and manhandled all your things?"

Darcy began to point at him, but quickly withdrew her hand in case he felt like grappling her again. Not that she minded.

This woman was hours of entertainment, but his time was limited. My lair. If only you knew, you babbling quim.

Loki gave her a hard glare. "Your incessant, mindless chatter and deplorable personality make it quite obvious why you spend your nights here alone."

_Aw hell no!_ "You did NOT just go there. Did you forget that earlier I said I kinda have a boyfriend?" Darcy readied herself to lay into him fucking hardcore, but before hurling obscenities could be commenced she backed down. She grit her teeth, not trusting he wouldn't hurt her for it.

Loki saw her rage bubbling underneath, intelligent enough to know her insults could result in a painful death. The fact that she recognized the danger present pleased him. Not as stupid as he thought, but he was curious what biting remark she would have barked out. Nothing he hadn't heard before, except with moronic metaphors that he was quite happy he was unfamiliar with.

He smiled with a hint of mischievousness, and moved quickly so that when his hands were on either side of her face she was completely caught off guard. Anger lost to confusion.

"You've been doing such a splendid job so far, wouldn't want you to fail me now." Loki looked down on her as if one would a child. Darcy's arms hung limp at her sides, her eyes wide but staring blankly at his chest. With a mere twitch of his fingers, he tilted her head up until their eyes met. Silent in nervous anticipation, she breathed loudly through her nose.

Loki scrutinized her face. Playful and fiery, there was a familiarity about her. A conflicted expression crossed his face at the recognition.

"You remind me of my mother." Loki stated it with only mild surprise, speaking more to himself than her.

Darcy's tension and anxiety vanished in an instant. "Wow." She grinned. "Alright player, I bet you get all the girls' panties wet with sexy talk like that. "Are you trying to seduce me, 'cause I'm not sure I can make a _The Graduate_ reference work here."

Loki instantly pulled back his hands as if her skin burned him with a sneer. "Do not mistake my attention for affection."

"I think it's kind of the same thing," Darcy absentmindedly ran a hand over the spot he touched moments ago.

Loki snorted, his features turned dark. "It would be wise for you to learn the difference."

Darcy groaned. "Alright, stop sneering at me Snidley Whiplash, it was a joke. Please tell me I don't have to say that at the end of every sentence."

"If every sentence is a tired, poorly executed excuse for comedy then yes. How will I know when you're being droll or just dull?"

"You have a line for everything." Darcy was out of ammo. All the wit she had was exhausted. The bastard won.

Loki's lips slowly pulled into a sardonic smile. "Ooohh, no need to be jealous, sweetheart. It doesn't come easy for just anyone." The way he slowly accentuated words made her legs clench together, and she hoped he didn't notice.

She said nothing else, dazed from being mentally worked over by him so hard, that Darcy couldn't remember when he left.

On the surface laid a charm and playfulness that would hook any living creature, but under that layer a very dark edge called her even deeper. She wondered how many pants the god of deceit charmed his way into over the thousand years. _Nope, that's a very bad idea._

You know those times where you drink so much you have the worst fucking hangover in the world, tell yourself you'll never drink again, but end up drinking the very next weekend forgetting that nightmare? Loki was like a bad hangover.

And he didn't even ask about the readouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is quite long and has the smut that just kept getting pushed further and further back. That's if I haven't bored everyone to death yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit sex.

Darcy's initial relief of the alien killer's decision to go AWOL mutated over weeks into mild annoyance, and then quickly dissolved into resentment.

Logically, it made no sense. One minute of interaction with Loki took ten times more energy than that with a normal, human person. Darcy didn't mind that; the issue of her growing attraction plagued her. A crush on a stereotypical bad boy differed from one on a chaotically evil mass murderer.

But instead of forgetting about Loki, the old adage proved true. Absence did make the heart grow fonder…or in Darcy's case, obsessive and increasingly bitter. Everyone knew something was up with her. She daydreamed about him like a high school girl at work. _How pathetic._ If she had a spiral notebook Loki's name would be scrawled glittery ink all over the pages.

The man had an allure, no denying that, but Darcy missed his verbal smack downs more than his hotness. She already surrendered to the fact that she was terribly attracted to him, and whatever chaos that simmered beneath Loki's cool surface only added to it.

Like a junkie jonesing for a drug, Darcy set her sights on Jane to supply her Loki fix. It took time to craft the conversation and wait for Erick and Ian to be out of earshot to get tiny snippets from Jane.

"They have technology that's way more advanced than ours, but it's mixed with this old world culture and architecture," Jane got so excited and wide-eyed going back over her time there.

"Wait one second here. Are you saying Asgard is some steam-punk fantasy world? Now I **have** to go."

"Not exactly," Jane laughed.

"So Loki and you," Darcy casually steered the topic, and she wiggled her fingers at Jane. "Talked right?"

Jane inhaled, clearly unsure how to answer that. "Why are you so interested in him?"

 _Who wouldn't be?_ Darcy questioned Jane's genius intelligence. "Well, I've never got to meet him and he nearly killed us the first time he sent Lord Zedd to New Mexico. Can you blame me for being curious?"

Jane shook her head. "I guess not, but we barely said anything to each other," but she looked away shyly.

Intrigued, Darcy leaned forward. "You're such a bad liar."

The girl sighed and bit her bottom lip. "He might have said that…he liked me."

"What?!" Darcy didn't mean to shout, but a childish, sickening jealously seeped into her skin.

Jane blushed just recalling the encounter. "And that was after I slapped him in the face…For New York."

It took a moment for Darcy to recover from the stun. "He said that **after** you assaulted him?" _The same_ _Loki that would snap my neck in a heartbeat if I_ _tried that shit?_

Jane struggled to describe it. "I think he might have liked it. I don't know…he's different. I had no idea what was going on in his head." She shook her head as if trying to put the entire memory behind her.

 _So Loki likes Jane._ No surprise there. The woman was a fucking genius with model good looks, and pretty sweet when she wasn't smacking dudes. _Makes sense._ The unwanted jealous reaction cemented Darcy's decision.

_I'm never working late alone again._

She broke that vow within a week.

 

* * *

Darcy's long wavy hair ended up in her eyes and mouth for the third time. She blew it back out of her face and finally pulled it up on top of her head, stabbing a pen through the knot to keep it in place. She spent almost an hour searching every drawer in the lab for her misplaced iPod. She snapped her gum and cursed aloud in the empty, stupid lab.

Sweaty with irritation, Darcy already discarded her sweater and threw it onto Jane's desk. She stretched her neck and straightened the low-cut, old t-shirt that frayed around the seams. Darcy finally settled back into her chair, and took a calm meditative breath.

"Let's just get this shit done, and then I can get the fuck out of here."

An old song came on the static-y radio with the broken antennae, her poor excuse of a replacement for the moment. She turned up the music, grateful for the distraction. "Aww, Yeah, that's my jam," she closed her eyes and belted out half in-tune lyrics, for a good ten seconds before she heard the door behind her.

"Darcy, why am I not surprised you're still here?"

She swung around, already recognizing the voice, but still surprised. "Jane, you scared the crap out of me! If you were anyone else I'd have to kill you for what you witnessed." Darcy smiled at her and leaned back with a sigh. Her heart settled back to its normal rhythm and she finally relaxed.

Jane put down her bag and gave her a raised eyebrow, her eyes straying down to her shirt then back to her face. "You shouldn't stay so late here all by yourself."

"Alright mom." Darcy rolled her eyes. "I can handle myself." She looked behind her and fumbled, but grabbed her weapon. "Taser, remember?"

"I don't know. Your singing might be a good enough deterrent on its own."

"Bitch." Darcy playfully threw a pen at Jane. "I'll change that ringtone of yours again if you keep that up."

Jane smiled and took a seat in the rolling office chair next to Darcy. "Well, I noticed you're working extra and thought I'd say thanks for all you do and all that. Look what I brought." She pulled a bottle of liquor out of her bag. "It's not like I can give you a bonus or anything."

Darcy grasped the bottle with a grin. "Who are you and what did you do with Jane?"

Jane rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Oh come on. You make me sound so boring."

"So you actually trust me not to spill the booze on the electronics?"

Jane clinked her plastic cup with hers. She gestured to Darcy's shirt with a grin. "I didn't even know you wore clothes that weren't sweaters."

"After-hours is kinda the same as casual Friday. And I wasn't aware we had a dress code, boss."

Jane looked over Darcy's shoulder at the spreadsheets up on the monitor. "Haven't you been over that data already?"

"Just double-checking," Darcy waved absentmindedly as she exited out of the program. Darcy habitually checked the data before she left every day, just in case she saw something that would point out Loki's arrival. _So I can make sure to avoid him._ Except repeating the words in her head didn't make them true.

Darcy pulled over her large messenger bag, and bent over rummaging through it for the millionth time. She realized the angle presented a generous portion of her cleavage. "Sorry for the show," Darcy adjusted the low cut of the shirt up to cover more of her chest. "Didn't think I'd be in this position in front of my boss." She glanced up, but her glasses slipped down and off her face.

Jane caught them just before they hit the floor with a small laugh, and held them out for Darcy to take back.

"Ugh, thanks. I'm all over the place today."

"What did you lose this time?" Jane took a tiny sip of her drink, the patronizing tone clearly evident in her voice.

Darcy growled, irritated by the misplacement and Jane's negativity. "My freaking iPod, I can't find it anywhere. I know I had it here this morning."

"Are you sure you looked?" Jane's funny look annoyed her, and Darcy nearly snapped at her, but Jane continued. "'Cause what's that over there?" Jane gestured with the cup in her hand and Darcy gaped open mouthed at the iPod sitting, no joke, eye level on the computer tower next to her.

"That wasn't there earlier!" Darcy paused looking back to Jane who shook her head with a bit of 'I told you so' face.

"I'm serious!" Darcy let her own smile crack through and plugged it in to her computer, letting random music fill the room instead of static-filled radio.

"What would you do without me?" Jane dramatically sighed.

"Probably working as a waitress in a shitty diner."

Jane snorted a laugh. "Can you serve people without insulting them?"

"Probably not, but that would be my appeal."

"Sounds like failure written all over it." Jane took another sip.

"Look at you Miss Judge-y." Darcy gave Jane a look. "Alcohol sure brings out your sweet side. Just don't slap me in the face. I don't like you as much as Loki does."

She nearly spit into her glass with a laugh. "Is that so?"

Darcy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, Jane Foster can get two gods to be all over her without trying. Anyway, how is it with you and Mr. Universe-stud-muffin?" Darcy waggled her brows suggestively.

Jane winced. "Stud muffin?"

"If I were you I'd be on that every day. Like 3 times a day, at least."

Jane tried not to choke. "Good to know."

"You are really struggling over there aren't you?" Darcy laughed, and picked up her cup. "It's easy," she lifted it to her lips and shot back the entire contents in one swallow licking the residue off her lips and gave Jane a shrug. "Guess I have too much experience."

Darcy went back onto her iPod. "I think someone just took it and then placed it someplace obvious just to mess with me!" Was it bad that the first thing that came to her mind was Loki? Good thing she wasn't that crazy to think he'd actually come all the way to earth just to fuck with her. That would be…flattering.

Loki didn't even like her, why would he bother coming back if he didn't need to?

"Were you waiting for something?" Jane asked.

"Waiting?" Darcy felt a blush creep to her cheeks. "What would I be waiting for?" She glanced at the hard-copies on her desk. Not even the small, barely noticeable readings like when Loki returned before.

Darcy took off her glasses to squint at it close up; nothing. She slid them on the desk to rub the bridge of her nose.

"Darcy," Jane sighed. "I know what's going on."

Darcy spun around looking into Jane's somber face. "What are you talking about?" It suddenly got very hot in the room. That had been happening a lot recently. Wasn't she too young to be getting hot flashes?

Jane sighed looking down at her glass then back into her eyes. "Loki."

Words, Darcy tried to put something together. "Loki? What about Loki?" Her voice went up a few octaves. _Pull it together._ "He's dead."

"Is he?" Jane asked with all the seriousness of the world.

Her lips moved, but no sound exited her mouth. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jane sighed and raised her eyebrows, "Are you really going to play dumb with me?"

Darcy jumped to her feet, reeling in an awkward circle, grasping for a solid justification. Her eyes searched the room as if an answer would appear out of thin air.

Her phone chimed in her back pocket and Darcy used that an excuse to figure her shit out. Confusion and a cold prick of fear chilled her as a text from Jane just came in. Three missed texts in a row. She held it up close to her face, not about to turn around and face Jane to retrieve her glasses. Darcy glanced at the time, all were sent within the last 5 minutes.

'Are you still at the lab?'

'Can you do me a favor?'

'Hello? You there?'

Darcy remembered to breathe again. _What the fuck kind of horror movie bullshit is going on?_

 ** _That's_** _not Jane._ Darcy turned with a false look of calm on her face that wouldn't fool a blind man. Her mind raced, desperately to think of what the hell to do. Run for the door? Was it some crazy alien that was actually looking for Loki and going to torture her until she gave in?

"Well, looks like I gotta run," Darcy glanced around for her keys, and felt the desk for her glasses, too afraid to take her eyes off whoever the hell this was, and ready to leave everything else behind.

'Jane' gave her a curious look, "What's wrong?"

Darcy felt his voice before hearing it. The vibration of the rich and low came from behind.

"You are so terribly transparent."

She squealed and spun around face-to-face; well, face-to-chest with Loki.

"What the hell?!" She shoved him with both hands, but instead of coming into contact with the hard as rock density of his body, she went right through him. The momentum propelled Darcy face first into the wall; her hands barely made it up in time as she collided with a loud "oomph!"

"I hate you," she groaned, still pressed against the drywall.

"I don't think you understand the definition of hate," Loki's smug voice projected from the other side of the room now. She looked over her shoulder. Loki sat in the same chair and position as 'Jane' did seconds ago.

 _Mind blown._ "You can do that too?" She whispered, afraid that her awe would get him off right there.

Loki raised a brow and took a drink from the glass in his hand, but his face still soured at the taste. "If you want to be believable in your lie, avoid immediate defensiveness. I would also advise not to use my name in the present tense, but otherwise well done."

"You scared the hell out of me," Darcy's hand still gripped her chest. At this rate, her future autopsy report read 'Death by Loki induced heart attack'.

"And it was _very_ satisfying." A hint of disappointment crossed Loki's mind at how quickly she lost the calm and relaxed aura and honesty about her as she did when she thought he was Jane. There was so much more he could have dug into if he was more patient.

Darcy suppressed the fear that usually held her back. She finally stood to full height and set her fiery glare at him. Even with her limited sight, she noticed Loki's little smile disappear for a second and look at her as if she was a stranger.

"What?" She demanded. "What the hell was that look for?" She walked up to him with her hands on her hips.

Loki's eyes ran over her unobstructed face and voluptuous body. Did she always look like this? He set his jaw; she already had a strange, unnerving appeal. That justification allowed his arousal by her. _You could dress up any trollop and get something halfway decent._ She certainly wasn't the best he ever saw, but also nowhere close to the worst. Loki knew the look on her face. She wanted a fight; the energy radiated off of her.

"That was a real dick move, Loki." Darcy waved her phone in front of him as she got in his personal space, and stared him down in his seat. "How long were you going to parade around as Jane if she didn't freaking text me?"

"As long as you entertained me," he stood and rose much taller than her, reasserting his dominance.

"I'm not some pet or toy you just play with when you're bored." Darcy kept her glare now forced to tilt her chin upward.

Loki's lips parted with a small laugh, as if she just told him a hilarious joke. "Of course you are."

Before Darcy could scream at him a loud pop song blasted though the speakers. She ripped the usb cord from the computer, immediately silencing it. "Alright I may have a guilty pleasure of bad music!" Her voice high pitched and mortified, even though he presumably had no idea about Earth music. Led Zeppelin and Miley Cyrus probably both sounded like noise to him.

Darcy took the second to recompose, and plucked the pen half tangled in her mess of hair. She pulled the unruly brown locks into a ponytail using a rubber band on the desk, knowing it was going to suck to get off later.

"You must really like Jane, to go all drag in her look," Darcy gave him a once over with a smirk, moving the attention back to him.

Loki despised everything quintessentially Darcy. "Well, she is a beautiful woman." He shrugged with a smile.

Darcy raised a brow and frowned, glancing at her chipped nail polish. "Yes, she is," She smiled innocently. "And your brother's pretty damn hot."

Loki surprised her by chuckling. "Yes, as I recall you would be 'on that three times a day'."

Darcy did her best to keep up her relaxed demeanor. "Well, it's the truth, but he's not the only one I'd put in that category." Blatantly flirting, this felt a bit much even for her.

His eyes swept over Darcy's body again and mockingly grinned. "Can a human like you even go three times a day? I find that unlikely."

She broke into laughter, and reached back to retrieve her glasses, completely shocked that he would indulge her ridiculous and obviously taunting statement.

Loki grit his teeth, her pure laugh had a lilt of ecstasy to it and it lit up her face. He felt it in his chest.

"God, I think you're the only one who can make me lose it like that." Darcy ran a hand over her reddened cheek, embarrassed but smiling. Did you come back just to fuck with me?"

Suddenly Loki's body pressed flush against hers, with a hand around her neck. She gasped at the contact.

"Yes," he murmured, with his lips brushing against her cheek. "I enjoy _fucking_ with you, mortal."

Darcy's mouth suddenly dried, forming words proved difficult. Hell, breathing normally didn't seem possible.

There should be a rule for the universe: Loki may never utter a variant of 'fuck' aloud again. It physically stopped hearts.

"Aww, I like you too, Loki," Darcy prided herself at the retort; not falling for his blatant teasing, at least not outwardly. _I deserve a fucking Oscar for this performance._

Loki laughed and it traveled right down between her thighs. "Oh, you pitiful little thing." His face held his disdain even with his smile. "I don't like you."

Darcy shrugged casually. In fact, the small twitch of confusion on his lips made her more enthusiastic, but not as much as his attempt to insult.

"Good," she let her eyes drop from his face to his neck and chest. "That wouldn't be any fun."

Loki chuckled deep in his chest, her eyes almost rolled back at the sensual sound. _Oh, the human wants to play, does she?_ Even while her façade cracked so openly before his eyes? He'd have her begging. Being completely concealed in Asgard did not leave ample time for much play. The human would cure his boredom.

She finally tried to pull back his grasp, but he let her easily slip away without even trying to keep her put. Darcy already missed the tightness around her throat. Darcy knew when she was being played. _Alright, let's dance bucko._

"I didn't forget that you called me by my name." She leaned in with a wink. "Even if it was in Jane's voice it was still you."

Loki smugly smiled. "I did. And I see how you consider my use of it as an honor, little mortal." He stalked towards her.

"That's not what I meant." Darcy backed away until she hit Jane's desk for the millionth time, unable to move when Loki closed the gap again. _Goddamn these desks always ruining my escape route!_

It took only two strides with his long legs to make it back to her again. "Must you make everything," Loki gripped Darcy's waist and pulled her violently up against him, "so complicated?" He hissed down at her with a feral gaze.

Darcy's gasp, and blown out pupils indicated she failed hardcore to keep a semblance of control. Thank god he had no idea how wet she was. _Well, check mate._

"Nice one God of Mischief. I haven't been keeping score, but I think you're ahead." Darcy eyes slowly lifted meet his mirthful blue-green ones, and she felt like a deer in the headlights of a rapidly approaching Mack truck. Her fate sealed; this was gonna get messy.

Darcy finally pressed both hands on him to push him back. Surprisingly he stepped back fluidly, but didn't give her the space she needed. He was still too close and she was pinned in her spot.

"You win; you can stop messing around with me."

Loki enjoyed her frustration and puzzlement. "I intend to," he said narrowing his eyes.

Nervous nausea rose in Darcy's knotted stomach. _Throwing up wouldn't be any good._ Darcy's thoughts quickly trailed off as his hand pulled her chin up to look at him. _So damn tall_. She squirmed in his grasp, her hands gripped the edge of the desk, white-knuckled.

Loki didn't savor her fear or lust; annoyance clouded his mind instead. She affected him more than he cared for, but the feisty thing yielded like he knew she would. Her eyes dared him to continue even when she was so deliciously frazzled. The power of causing that never got boring. Loki reveled in winding her up just to see what she'd do, and in that he found his own excitement.

"Dude okay, you're hot. Can you stop getting all up on me?" Darcy's words opposed every fiber of her being, and didn't match her shaking voice. But admitting it might put an end to this insanity. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest, it had to be audible.

Loki's game of teasing the woman left him in a dilemma. The option for having her right now after it had been so long grew more tempting. He temporarily repressed the pent up energy and lack of control. _Time to end it. Perhaps leave her quaking?_ He let her chin go, and leaned down, grinning in triumph.

"Shall I let you go?" The cadence of his words gave her chills, and she no longer fought it. "So you can go home to that boy of yours and," Loki deliberately spoke the next words inches from her full lips. "Pretend he's me?"

Darcy violently pulled away and glared at him while barely able to catch her breath.

" ** _You_** ," she hissed venomously. "You think you're so fucking badass-"

Loki forcefully grasped Darcy's hair and crashed her lips to his.

Resistance was fucking futile.

Darcy mewled and dug her fingers into leather; her lips parted and worked against his enthusiastically. The blood rushing in her ears coupled with her pounding heart in her chest was deafening.

Loki recognized his mistake immediately, as soon as his mouth touched her plump, soft lips. An overwhelming sweet flavor entrapped his tongue while the scent of arousal and woman elicited a loud, unexpected exhale from him. He tugged her head back by her ponytail; the brunette strands wound tight around his fist, breaking contact after a maddeningly brief few seconds.

"Yes I do," he rasped, giving her a smile to hide his annoyance with his own reaction. "And you obviously think so as well."

Loki's plan to just tease until she begged derailed. Here she laid open to him, not fighting his hold and she panted. Her chest heaved, and he looked down, getting the view down her shirt. The woman was blessed with curves, and right now he wanted to devour her whole. This average, impetuous, young thing fucking called to him: begged him to lower himself to touch and taste her. Countless gorgeous women Loki had been with of goddess standards, and now he lusted after a busty girl in a low-cut metal band t-shirt. Oh how far he had fallen.

"Seems like you do like me," Darcy managed a smile even with her head at an awkward angle, and the obvious flood of nervousness mixed with arousal. She shifted with discomfort at the soaked panties stuck against her pussy.

"Silence," Loki growled.

Going against everything sane in the world Darcy decided to fucking go for it.

"Make me." Darcy shot back, raising her chin as much as she could in defiance.

"Is that what you want?" Loki twisted his wrist; her scalp burned in pain as hair almost ripped from its roots, and he growled against her lips. "Me to play to your sick little whims?" Darcy took a ragged inhale, sucking in his scent, and trying to memorize it. Loki didn't give her a moment to take a breath, greedily taking her lips again, and rolled his tongue in her mouth with sickening expertise.

Loki slammed her body against Jane's desk, and used one fluid motion to push her ass up on the surface with only a small gasp of her lips against his. He tasted and smelled of something foreign. Of course Loki would have a distinct flavor. Darcy tightened her thighs around his hips, and grinded her body against his, wanting the friction against her breasts and against her pussy.

 _Is this real?_ Darcy's doubt dissolved with just the firmness of his hands slide up her waist. Instead of fear of his overuse of strength it only made her want more. She wanted to feel his power; how fucking erotic is it that he could kill her with the flick of his wrist. _Not very…actually. You freak._

Darcy didn't know whatever the fuck Loki's end goal was, but she wasn't going to stop it.

Loki's tongue ran over the pulse point in her neck before biting hard enough that Darcy cried out in pain. She rocked herself against him involuntarily, and kept his mouth in place gripping the back of his neck. Her fingers brushed through his incredibly soft, dark hair; another thing to hate about him.

With her guard down and no barbed words she felt exposed. What if they found out? What would Jane say? What would anyone say? More importantly, **why** was he doing this? It had to be a trick, a cruel joke like the movie Carrie except no cool telekinetic retribution.

"I can't…" _Shut up, yes you can!_ The lust infused protest sounded anything but sincere.

"Of course you can; you want it so badly as it is." Loki hissed, and thrust his hips so even through all the thick clothing she felt his erect cock.

She licked her lips and arched her back for more with a small groan. Darcy found the thickness almost too impressive, and fought the rising panic. She could count the guys she slept with on one hand. Loki had over one thousand years on her.

She didn't respond, barely able to meet his eyes. Slowly he smiled and leaned forward, teasing her with his lips inches from hers.

"Tell me," he gripped her hips, pressing himself harder against her core. "We both already know. I just want to hear it from your repulsive mouth."

Darcy sneered. "You dick. I'm not just going to do whatever you tell me to." _Fucking make me. Please._

Loki licked his lips with a small laugh, not the response Darcy expected. Then a dangerous glint in his eyes chilled her for a second. Loki pulled her in and kissed her again, slow and methodical; drinking in every bit of fear and self-consciousness that flickered across her face.

Her body tensed then relaxed, when his hands finally slid up the outside of her shirt and one hand firmly squeezed a breast. Her legs locked around his waist, submissive in his kiss until he broke it, and thank god because she needed air at normal time increments, as most humans do.

Loki could have ground his teeth in self-hate at how much he wanted this woman. There was so much he wanted to test her with. This one needed a leash, the feral little beast begged to be tamed.

Meanwhile, Darcy waited for him to pull the rug out from under her.

Loki grasped her face in a tight, nearly painful hold and kept her close. His eyes could barely move from her delicious vulgar mouth to her eyes. "You human women are so easy to manipulate." He withheld his laughter at her scowl.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to your hard-on," she spoke still in his grasp, thrusting her hips up to grind against him. He smirked. "So much for your game, right?"

He quirked a brow. "It hasn't even started yet." Loki's fingers caught the hem of her shirt and pulled it upward. Darcy expedited the process, assisting his hands with tearing it off over her head. Now instead of just his insanely strong hands, Loki licked hungrily down her chest.

 _Holy fuck_. Darcy yelped as his hand slid into her bra and slender fingers pinched her hard nipple painfully.

"You damned women of this realm wear such ridiculous clothing," he accused acidly and nipped the top of her breast in punishment. Darcy groaned louder than she wanted to.

"Sounds like you have a lot of experience in this realm," she gasped and winced as Loki twisted harder, his other hand slid around her back and unhooked her bra with ease.

"More than you can imagine, mortal," his hands lowered to her hips. "Up."

She could barely regulate her breathing, much less anything that required actual coordination. Loki impatiently lifted her with minimal effort, and shoved her back without properly regulating his strength. Darcy's elbows painfully caught her on the desktop, but she barely felt it hopped up on endorphins.

His fingers slid into the waist band of her pants and pulled. The fabric tore like paper down to her thighs.

"Fucking shit!" Darcy yanked on his leather long jacket piece, if you could call it that. "You can't just destroy my clothes." She attempted to cover her chest noticing that besides her black panties she was fucking naked while he hadn't removed anything yet. Darcy thanked all deities that she decided not to wear frumpy underclothes. _And thank god I shave…everything!_

He didn't feign one ounce of concern or apology. "Looks like I just did."

Darcy decided to do the same and pulled at pieces his outfit that she guessed connected. Loki grunted in irritation at her chaotic disarraying of his clothing and pulled her hands away.

"As hilarious as it would be to watch you struggle, I prefer not to waste my time." With one sensual roll of his shoulders he shrugged off the outer layer, letting it fall to the floor with a loud clang. Darcy had no idea how much weight he wore.

 _Oh god it just got real._ Before consequences and guilty thoughts swarmed her brain, Darcy launched herself at him. Mid-way done unclasping what was on his chest, Loki was unprepared for her assault. His small noise of surprised was muffled by her mouth. Loki chuckled and continued to undress, working around her grabbing hands until he finished with his upper body. Her hands immediately ran over his lean, muscular shoulders down his chest, stomach and then scraped her nails against his skin as she dipped just below the leather on his hips.

Loki followed suit; his fingers slid downwards into her panties but Darcy jumped at the contact.

"Surely you're not this skittish around that human boy," he admonished with a smirk.

"Will you shut the fuck-" Her curses trailed off when his fingers just barely brushed over the soaked crotch of her panties. Darcy's breath caught in her throat in anticipation, but he stayed just outside.

"No, I will not," Loki grinned. "How long were you this wet for me?" He pushed the thin fabric aside, slid a finger against her soaked lips and finally slipped inside her. Darcy did her best not to moan out, biting her lip, but as another joined she let the moan finally escape, her body heated up. "I knew you wanted me, but to desire me this badly," his fingers curled inside of her, making her buck. "You poor thing."

Loki's voice dripped with condescension, and it couldn't have sounded more erotic to Darcy.

He brought his fingers covered with her juice to her lips and but her scent caught Loki off guard and without thinking he tasted her himself. Of course this lowly woman would be this irresistible.

They were interrupted by the rap song she used for a ringtone from her fucking phone. It was specifically for Jane.

"Fuck." Darcy glanced over, the screen lit up with her boss's face.

"Answer it," Loki ordered before she could even decide what to do. She reached over with the gnawing feeling she just made an awful mistake.

No longer under the insanity of passion Darcy squinted at the bright fluorescent lights and involuntarily put an arm in front of her chest, angling her body away from his sight with a heightened sense of self consciousness.

"Hey Merlin, can you do something about the lights? They're kinda bright. Do some wizardy stuff." Darcy quickly answered the phone, before he could respond. His eyes darkened, but she gave him a big smile and turned away.

"Hello?"

Loki's palatable irritation both thrilled and scared her. But what could he do to her when she's on the phone with Jane?

"Darcy? Are you still at the lab?" Jane sounded apprehensive.

"Umm, maybe?" Darcy glanced at the man in front of her who looked far too devious to be up to any good. She needed to make this quick, and made sure to not sound breathless. "You need something?"

"I've been texting you. I think I left my notes from this morning there."

Darcy rolled her eyes, silently mouthing " _Are you fucking kidding me?_ " She elbowed Loki out of the way to look around and found the notebook. She was sitting on it.

"Yeah, it's here. You're not coming all the way back for it, are you?" She stood up a little worried and completely uncomfortable being naked in the middle of the damn office. She didn't dare look at Loki, so when lights dimmed and Darcy smiled. _Wow_ , _he listened._ Her thankfulness promptly vanished when Loki shoved her forward over the desk. She managed to keep the surprised grunt quiet, but the rattle and bang of the collision still traveled over the phone. Staplers and paperclips went flying.

"Did you drop something again?" Jane asked. "Oh god, please don't tell me it was something expensive."

"Just office supplies, don't worry." Darcy turned her head and covered the phone hissing at Loki in a threatening but panicked whisper. "Don't you fucking dare!" Jane began to explain why said notes were wanted, but Darcy couldn't listen. Loki's hand on the back of her neck forced her eyes straight ahead.

"You are in for a treat," he murmured in her unoccupied ear. "Do you have any idea how loud I am going to make you scream, little mortal?"

"It's late, there's no way you need them tonight." Darcy swallowed hard and spoke quickly, hearing more rustling behind her. He was flush against her back again, his fingers wet from his mouth, slid slowly up her inner thigh and teased against her slit before thrusting back inside of her soaking pussy. Her free hand hit the desk hard, keeping her mouth shut for the gasp. This was Loki's idea of fun.

"How should I take you?" Loki asked, and then teeth sunk into her shoulder. Darcy muffled the cry of pain against her palm.

"Are you okay?"

Loki quietly laughed at Jane's question and Darcy assumed she was now either bruised or bleeding. But fuck, she wanted him to do it again. He could probably tell, since she thrust back against his hand, wetter than before.

"I'm fine," Darcy said between clenched teeth.

"Like a little pain, do you?"

Darcy winced at Loki's question; his hands and body left hers. Darcy panicked at what the fuck he was going to do next.

"Go, and be with your thunder god boyfriend, and you can get your notes tomorrow. Come in on Saturday if you're that desperate." _Please just hang up!_

"Alright. Well, don't stay too late."

"Yup. Bye!" Darcy quickly hung up and took a much needed breath. "You asshole!" She growled looking over her shoulder, but with heated eyes. The hunger and slightly psychotic glow in his eyes, reminded her of the fact that he wasn't completely sane…or human.

"So with that whole changing how you look thing," Darcy tried to act casual and glanced him over before looking down at her phone. "Can you do Brad Pitt circa Fight Club era?" She swiped through her photos, and turned shoving the device in his face. "I got a picture, will that work?"

Loki ripped the phone from her hand and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Darcy's eyes tried to follow where it landed, but his tall body blocked her view. "You better not have broken that!"

"Quiet." Loki said with a husky rasp to his voice, and shoved her back to her seated position on the desk. His hands unbuckled and unstrapped the lower complicated part of his pants.

"That costs money, you know. I don't have a kingdom with a pile of gold at my disposal!" Loki's hand covered her mouth, shoving her head and back against the wood.

"You will shut _the fuck_ up," he said sliding his rock hard cock against her pussy. "Does that vocabulary work better for you?"

It did. And holy hell, she could feel how huge his cock was compared to the other guys she'd been with. Darcy wasn't even going to look, and breathed deep through her nose.

Loki admired the anxiety on her face. "My dear girl, do have any idea how many men and women have killed to be in your position right now?"

 _Fucking hell, he said men **and** women didn't he?_ Darcy's wide-as-saucer eyes feared for the moisture damage to the oak slab beneath her. Of course, Loki lived over a thousand years longer than her so no surprise.

As soon as his hand left her mouth she spoke still in shock. "That's…surprisingly hot." Darcy admitted before she realized it, and then scrambled to recover. "So my orgy comment was spot on wasn't it?"

Loki growled at her sass, she so obviously wanted to put in her place. The woman took what he gave her. It was unclear what he found worse, her acceptance or his desire to further it. _How much can she take?_

Her fingers dug into Loki's hair as his mouth latched on to a nipple. The sharp sting of pain of his teeth replaced the velvety touch of his tongue on her breast. One hand gripped her hip hard, while the other slid under her shoulder and kept her body arched to him. Her fear was replaced with no holds barred lust, she needed him now.

"Okay, you made your point," Darcy ground out with a whine. "I'll shut up. Just do it."

"You humans are so fragile, I think I remember how much to hold back."

He teased her again so she could feel his erection sliding between her slick lips. Darcy tried to push herself onto him, but he pulled back just the tiniest bit.

"Where is the fun in that for me?"

"That should be obvious!" She shouted in frustration.

Loki's hand shot out and gripped her neck tight. Too tight.

"Shh," he softly hushed in her ear. Even though no air entered her lungs, Darcy shivered. His other hand finally gripped her thigh and slowly filled her, making sure her eyes were on his. She was so dripping he could already feel the urge to shame her for it. She didn't fight him and closed her eyes tight. Knowing the soft, pale skin under his hand would be marked from his excess strength only pleased him further.

When Loki finally released her, he pulled back slowly, then thrust deeper into her while she gasped for air. He waited for her to smack him, scream at him again, but her glazed over blue eyes showed no sign of anger.

Darcy turned her attention from the thick cock buried into her and to what the hell got her to this point. Nonexistent foreplay, talking about past conquests of both sexes, and his rough handling only added to how fucking hot she was for him. Each hard, deep thrust nearly made her scream.

 _So easy._ Loki watched her parted lips breathe, and then silently mouth what she couldn't bring herself to say. He pulled the glasses off her face and tossed them gently aside, before they fell off her face.

"What do you want?" He asked with a grin. "Harder? Is that what you're trying to say?" He asked with a sharp snap of his hips.

Darcy nodded with a groan.

"Not good enough," Loki playfully patted her cheek just hard enough to demean and sting but not really hurt. "I know how much you like to talk. Answer me."

Again, Loki noticed she didn't growl or yell at him for his rough treatment. Instead a startled gasp erupted from her lips before she should get out some words. "You want it just as much as I do. Why should I?"

He liked how she winced after her words, waiting for him to physically chastise her. _She wants it._ Loki ran his thumb over her parted lips. "Because I asked it of you, wench; that's why." Loki slammed into her harder.

"Yes, fuck!" Darcy shouted before she realized what just happened. "I-mean no, you jerk." She wasn't strong enough to play this game.

He learned quickly, or she guessed that was why he managed to fuck her perfectly after only seconds of when he hit the spot that made her shudder and moan. She couldn't usually come at the drop of a hat. But then why was she now gasping for air like an oxygen starved drowning victim?

"I should have expected as much from you. Now, Thor's woman…" Loki growled with lust.

Darcy cried out as his hand gripped her hair again. He enjoyed forcing her to look at him, especially when he insulted her. Confusion battled with want at his teasing in a way she never experienced before.

"That is a girl I could beat into submission. I would have no need to ask her to suck my cock; she would already be on her knees like a good girl. But here I am taking in strays."

Instead of the scene coming to a screeching halt, she burned and slickened between her thighs even more. _Am I fucked in the head?_ Darcy almost shot back at how even knew the word 'cock', but the coherent part of her brain that controlled speech and witty lines was compromised.

"You like it," Loki's tongue ran over his bottom lip. "Do you see how thrilling it is to have no control?"

Darcy wanted to nod, she wanted to say "Oh God yes." But one last shred of dignity remained to keep her quiet. Maybe there was an underlying justification for his narcissism. Maybe Loki was just _that_ fucking good.

His debasement worked. Darcy knew she was just another girl he normally wouldn't look twice at. She whimpered and thrust her hips back to him. Her left hand had nails digging deep into the smooth, skin of his toned, broad shoulder. She was so close.

"Oh god," Darcy whispered and instantly hated herself for letting him know how good it was for her.

"Darcy."

Her chest tightened in shock hearing her name from his lips even with his scornful laugh.

"Such an atrocious name," Loki changed his pace and plunged into her roughly, getting a shriek from her mouth. "It fits such a dreadful girl."

His looks, his voice, his fucking charisma intoxicated her. She wanted him more. To lose control in front of Loki scared her, even when Darcy didn't have any control to begin with.

Darcy bit back a scream; she fucking loved it. She knew he knew it too. "More," she gasped out. This was no time to play the innocent one; if she wanted more she needed to work for it.

"Have you no shame?" His sardonic smile looked delicious as he held her face tightly. "Desperate little wench." Mortal girls were so easy to please, but this one was stunning. He savored seeing that obnoxious mouth and those swollen lips rendered speechless.

His fingers raked back the strands of hair that fell out of her pony tail and stuck to her sweaty face. Bit by bit she broke. Even with all her sass and wise-cracks she was still Darcy and he was a god. Loki's breath was heavy, and made her mind swim. Hearing how close he spiked a sudden wave of euphoria in her lust-driven haze. Darcy shuddered as his tongue licked up the slick skin of her neck, and then returned to her lips so she could taste the saltiness.

"You lost before it ever started." Loki's teeth bit down hard on her bottom lip; Darcy yelped and jerked at the abrupt pain.

That's when it hit her, the disgraceful way she writhed beneath him; just like the whore he called her. The power differential blinded her inhibitions.

Darcy braced herself with one arm on the desk, and the other around his neck. His hand slipped around her waist, lifting her to him easily hitting that spot deep inside. Darcy caught his satisfied smile before burying her head into his neck and coming immediately, unable to even keep herself up or moving. Loki pulled her violently back up to him with plenty of strength for the both of them. The unexpected speed and power of her orgasm had her almost in tears. She smothered a shrill scream against his skin. All the work of hiding behind a demeanor of indifference and sarcasm obliterated.

Loki barely held on when her wet heat clenched around him. He witnessed the awe in her eyes, and Loki knew worship when he saw it, he desperately missed it. Darcy eagerly spread her legs wider, now each thrust made an unabashed open-mouth cry escape her mouth. His pleasure being on her mind a mild surprise, little witch surprised him too fucking much.

His wench wanted him to come, did she? "You want me to come? Want to feel me inside of you?" His rasping voice edged on cruel.

"God, yes," she murmured, and Loki barely kept his power in check. His hands braced himself on the desk and gripped her ass. He choked back a breath when her mouth surprisingly kissed his neck, as he slammed his cock deep inside of her one last time with a groan louder than he wanted. Loki's forehead hit her shoulder and felt the nearly minute pressure of her legs tightening their hold around his to keep him deep inside of her. Loki allowed himself the moment of recovery.

Darcy knew she looked and sounded a fucking mess. She reluctantly lifted her head from his neck. Sweaty with makeup smeared on her face and still trembling, Darcy's self-consciousness was off the charts, but Loki's uneven breathing and low growl indicated he probably didn't care about that. Their eyes met and it was the longest they ever went without speaking.

As Loki was able to get from his elbows back up to his hands, her legs and arms let go so they could quickly separate.

Darcy did what could be considered an Olympic gymnastics move to get on the other side of the desk for coverage as she scrounged for her clothes. Too afraid to look at him, she wondered if he'd disappear.

_Oh man that would be fucking great. No joke._

So of course, when she looked up from awkwardly and hurriedly pulling on her panties and t-shirt, not even bothering with her bra, he was still there.

And somehow fully fucking clothed.

Darcy took a step and tried to hide her waver in her walk. "Well that happened." Yep, just start with the weird talking too much, and let's get this done with. "Are you actually wearing clothes or is that just an illusion and you're still naked?" Her voice was far from steady. Darcy sat on the floor to pull on her ripped up pants.

She reached for the forgotten bottle of liquor he/Jane brought and took the longest gulp she physically could. Darcy avoided looking directly at him, licking her lips with disgust at the burn down her throat.

"So does that mean you like me now? Or not, you seem the type that would be into hate-fucking chicks."

Loki looked over her carefully. "My opinion of you has not changed."

Darcy sighed, regaining some calm.

"But you do intrigue me."

She didn't expect that, and scrambled for words thanks to her cloudy brain. _Why is he still here?_ "I guess I can make do with that. I know you don't **fancy** me as much Jane." She even gave her best accent for that one.

He raised a brow. "Good to know she mentioned me."" Loki smiled slyly. "Glad that we left an impression on each other."

Darcy snorted back a laugh.

"Another example of how refined you are." Loki appeared conflicted. "The idea of a repeating of this becomes less and less appealing the more you speak."

Darcy got to her feet, revitalized. "Wow, I'm surprised you tainted your royal dick by fucking a lowly, classless peasant like me."

The rapacious flash in Loki's eyes made her stomach drop. Darcy quickly cleared her throat too bothered by that look to even address it.

"And what makes you think I even want to do this again?" It was such a terrible lie that he silently exhaled with disapproval at how badly it came off. "Whatever," she ground out. Why did it feel like he could read her so easily now, or was he just not hiding it anymore?

Darcy haphazardly fixed what was thrown around midst the sex, but glanced up at the lights still out over their half of the lab. "Hey thanks for using the Force earlier, you can fix the lights now." _And then you can go._ Darcy quickly ducked under the desk to retrieve her miraculously undamaged phone Loki decided to treat like a softball.

The longer he was there the more she wished an asteroid would destroy the planet that second.

Before she could even think of just hiding in her wooden cave until he decided to leave; Loki grasped her arm yanking her to her feet and pulling her against his body.

"What the hell, dude?!" She shrieked, but the heavy breath against her ear stilled her with his low and thick voice.

"Know that I would take you again right here and now at least twice more if I thought your inexperienced, fragile body could handle it."

She couldn't _not_ respond to that with incredulousness. "No offense, but most people can't just have orgasms like that. That shit is in trashy romance novels and fan fiction." She looked him up and down again. "And I bet you can do that to all your alien friends at those orgies. That's impressive though, I'm not going to lie. I'm shocked I had one at all, especially when you didn't go down...Why the hell am I telling you this?" She tried to rip her arm from his hand, but this time he didn't let go.

"So terribly sad for you," he used his free hand to run a finger over the bruises on her neck. "I would love to prove you wrong and watch you come apart over and over until you begged me to stop. **_If_** I choose to have you again, know that I will not be as considerate. It would be regretful to break a pet with such potential so soon."

"A pet?!" She spat, trying to be angry, but she was flustered. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Internally she did, but he didn't have to know that. _Wow, you just took feminism back 1000 years._

"Of course," Loki furrowed his brow, as if she was completely stupid.

Darcy was floored; emotions of too many kinds swam in her head. She just wanted to go, and drink, and drink some more until she passed out.

Loki looked around the room then back at her conspiratorially. "Would you like me to show you a trick?" He released her arm and she couldn't will herself to move.

"No." She shook her head, wary of him. Every scowl, smirk, every fucking word he uttered had underlying intent. The bastard mind-fucked her the entire time. He was dangerous. She could see herself falling under that fucking spell. She needed to **get out**.

Loki quirked a small smile. "Don't be foolish. Your lies only get worse. I can show you how I manipulated the lights earlier; even you can probably pull it off."

He reeled her in like a moth to a flame. Darcy looked up wide-eyed. "Really?" The amusement in his bright blue-green eyes was near off the charts. That only added to the excitement that took over her exhausted system.

"The method is the same as I used earlier," Loki began.

Darcy pushed aside nervousness and anxiety for a moment.

"Are you paying attention?" His voice gained a seriousness that she almost didn't know how to act toward.

"Yes," Darcy was breathless. She had goose bumps. Holy shit, he was going to show her fucking magic.

She watched Loki's arm reach out and his fingers flipped the switches on the wall, plunging the room into darkness.

Darcy couldn't stop the hysterical laughter pouring out of her. She laughed so hard tears began to fall. Then her chest clenched in discomfort and got worse each second.

She turned the lights back on, knowing he was already gone. She was grateful because her throat closed up. She grabbed her keys, slung her bag over her shoulder, and raced out to her car. Darcy slammed the door closed and bit back full sobbing that bubbled dangerously close to the surface. It was one thing to know what turned her on, but he knew how to make her laugh. **_Laugh!_**

It horrified her how easily he slipped behind her defenses. He chewed her up and spit her out a few dozen times in one night. He fucked her head just as hard as he fucked her body.

Hours later, she was still sick to her stomach with guilt, shame, and her own weakness. Was **_that_** worth it? The answer was obvious.

_Yes, every fucking second of it._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of continuing this into something darker and a lot more kinkier. If I do it will be a new story not just added chapters to this one, but that will be later down the line. I still have a Loki/Frigga one to work out(yes, I'm fucking going there). I hope everyone got some kind of enjoyment out of reading this!


End file.
